the_witcher_rising_flamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Furiae Drakengard
Nilfgaard will not submit to me. It shall burn. Background Very little is known of the girl who is known as Furiae's origin. Common speculation is that she was born in the Far North, in an unnamed and unassuming village, to parents on no renown. According to the little she deigned to bestow on her followers, when she was but a child, her village was invaded by a Nilfgaardian strikeforce, determined to sweep the village for any natural resources and slaves to add to its colonies. The people of the village fought back but were all ultimately slain, with Furiae being the sole survivor due to her parents insisting she hide. The trauma of seeing everyone she had known dead triggered her prodigal arcane abilities, almost destroying the mountains around her. Her story goes that her magical energy was so great that it in turn attracted a mythical Black Dragon to her location. While the Dragon arrive with the intent of devouring the girl, and indeed it unleashed a torrent of fire upon her, but in a feat unheard of by even the most powerful mages, the child managed to not only survive the flames unscathed, but made the Dragon altogether submit to her, creating a bond between the two. Furiae set out with the Dragon, who's name he revealed to her: Atrax. Having lost everything to the Nilfgaardians in their relentless pursuit for dominance, she vowed vengeance upon them, and would not rest until their empire lay crumbled to dust beneath her feet. She knew however that it would take more than a girl and her Dragon, even with their arcane powers combined. Setting out to build her own Empire, she scoured the lands, recruiting those to her side who had felt the unjust wrath on Nilfgaard. Many of those who joined were from Nilfgaardian principalities and also oppressive Eastern Kingdoms, Furiae promising to all that the Draken Empire was one of prosperity, where all lived as free men and women. During her quest to build an Empire, Furiae achieved another unheard of feat, and united the warring tribes of Haakland, providing her with the bulk of an army, the majority of Haaks already fierce warriors. As of current, she rules the Draken Empire from her seat in the heart of Haakland, Personality and Behavior Furiae's followers would describe her as a benevolent ruler: firm but fair, strict but kind, merciless when scorned but forgiving when mistakes are made. While hailed as a natural leader, and one who cares for all her followers, Furiae is intensely private and rarely reveals any of her own life and past. While there are those that may see her as cold and aloof, she knows, as with all mages, that her powers are tied to her emotions. While immensely powerful, she would never risk putting her followers at unnecessary risk. Occupation Furiae rules the Draken Empire as its Empress, although it was more of a role that was placed upon her than of her own choice. Nevertheless, she accepts the title and leads the Empire with wisdom and tact. Religious Beliefs As with most mages, Furiae follows no religion, seeing no evidence of a higher power. Likes and Dislikes Furiae Strengths and Weaknesses In a world full of magic and those with the talent to wield it, Furiae is something more than has been seen in centuries. Though small of stature, her command of chaos and the elements is unmatched, able to wreak untold destruction effortlessly. So strong is her magic that she survived the full force of Atrax's fire, and she alone was able to calm and tame him as a mere child. Ambitions While not one to wish widespread violence on others, Furiae's one goal in life is to destroy the Nilfgaardian Empire, and avenge all those who have ever been their victims. Bonds Allies Atrax Atrax is Furiae's longest standing companion and bond-partner. As a child, Furiae's immense magical powers were unleashed following the trauma of seeing her village massacred by Nilfgaard, with Atrax sensing the energy. The Dragon made its way to the location of the energy to see a small girl there. With every intent of devouring her, Atrax was stopped by her power and subsequently tamed, becoming her bond-partner. Atrax now serves as Furiae's greatest ally, protector and weapon. Dengan Aeducan - Dengan is one of Furiae's most trusted advisors, along with Treus Volgir and Remis de sta Croix. One of the few remaining dwarves on the continent, he specialises in battle strategy, creating the plans for any conflicts the Drakengard Empire engages in. Treus Volgir - A native of Novigrad by origin, Treus serves as Furiae's spymaster, having both eyes and ears everywhere. A humourous but private man, Furiae is one of the only people who have come to know him in any depth. Remis de sta Croix - Working alongside his fellow ministers Dengan and Treus, Remis serves as Furiae's advisor on financial and political matters. Fiercely intelligent and attuned to the ongoings and ways of the world, Remis is an equally scholared and polite yet dangerous man. Balon Harkwood - Furiae's most experienced and loyal bodyguard, the subsequent captain of her Draken Guard. While her first instinct upon meeting Balon was to have him executed as a former Nilfgaard loyalist, his new devotion and skillset soon made him one of her most valued subjects. Dreng Holgrien - Bayek al-Najjar - Enemies Jaestus Voorhis - Appearance Furiae is a startlingly beautiful young woman, with long and silky platinum blond hair, unblemished skin and most interesting of all, purple irises, only one of two in the known world to possess them. She stands at a relatively short height with a moderate bust, her overall figure slim and supple. While most recognisable in her black and red war garb, Furiae is also known to wear gowns and dresses of lighter colours, particularly made in silks and velvets. Abilities * Strength '- 2 * '''Stamina '- 3 * '''Speed - 3 * Agility - 3 * Reflexes - 3 * Intelligence - 8 * Melee - 8 * Magic - 10 Equipment Staff Furiae's staff is a weapon of her own making, and as such is a truly unique item. Carved from an ancient yew tree by her father, the staff originally started life as a tool to herd sheep with. Taking it with her upon the massacre of her village and in the years following, Furiae crafted the once featureless shaft of wood into her own arcane staff. On one end now lies a large and lethal blade, which Furiae uses in melee combat, while on the other end is house a crimson gem, which channels Furiae's own magical ability into the staff, enabling her to use her skills to amplify her attacks. The wood is also magically imbued, so that even when struck by another weapon, it will not break. Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs